Amekakeru, Ryu No Harry Potter!
by Neko-Hime9003
Summary: What happens when Kenshin-Gumi and the Harry Potter Gang switch words? Chapter 5 up! w00t!
1. The Switch

Hello! It's me, Neko again! And this time, I have a big surprise in store for you! 2 words.... Harry Potter and Rurouni Kenshin! Okay, so maybe that's 4...or 5 words....oh well... Amakakaru Ryu no Harry Potter!! (Like ryu no hirameki...from the Kyoto arc...oh never mind!)  
  
It was a warm summer day in Tokyo, Japan. Kenshin Himura was sitting outside, humming while doing the laundry, while Karou Kamiya was teaching Yahiko Myojin the Kamiya Kasshin Ryu. Sanosuke Sagara was eating at the Akebeko. And Megumi Takani was....well I don't know or care what she was doing. Probably giving some old crippled guy medicine. Don't care. At all. The end. Anyway....  
  
It was a warm summer day in London, England. Harry Potter was on break with Ron Weasly and Hermione Granger. They were in Diagon Ally, buying things for their new school year in Hogwarts. Don't ask me what year it was. I don't know. And you know what else??? I'm not caring. Anyway.....  
  
Then, everyone began to twitch. A gust of wind and a big boom later....  
  
It was a warm summer day in Tokyo, Japan. Harry Potter was confused! Hermione Granger was....confused. And Ron Weasly was eating at the Akebeko. While being confused.  
  
It was summer day in London, England. Kenshin Himura was confused. Oh you get the picture.  
  
Now, onto THE STORY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
So, before I start, you understand that the world was turned all  
weird. The Kenshin-Gumi and the Harry Potter...gang... switched worlds.  
How fun this will be!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin was the first to notice that they weren't in Japan anymore. So he turned to Yahiko and said, "Toto, I don't think we're in Kansas anymore...or Japan either"  
  
Then, Yahiko screamed. He saw Hagrid walk by. "Mommy!" He yelled out. "Mommy there's a GIANT!"  
  
Hagrid looked behind him, next to him, above. He didn't see a giant. Then, he looked in the mirror, and screamed. Oh wait. He already knew he was a giant. Scratch that.  
  
Then, they all looked down and saw they were wearing robes like witches and wizards wore. And they took a closer look at their surroundings. And came to the conclusion that....they had no idea where they were. But at that moment, Albus Dumbledor walked by.  
  
"Are you 5 first years? Oh, I see you don't have the book list." Dumbledor exclaimed. Then, with a flick of his wand, all five of them had the Hogwart's First Year's Booklist.

And I Am Stopping Here! Ha! That is Chappy 1! mumbling hopefully ill be able to figure out how to put up chapters.... hehe.... NYAN! The insanity will continue...but only with reviews! And do you know what you have to look foward to? Cho Chang, and Cho Broom Head.....hee hee! I am evil that i am!


	2. Saitou, Chou, And Crookshanks

A/N: Yay! I have good news! I got enough reviews, so I'm going to continue....but remember, I still have NO IDEA how to do the chapters....so sorry if this doesn't work out. If it doesn't, this'll be just one big chapter...so sorry! And thanks to all of those who reviewed. Sorry it took so long to update, I wanted at least 4 until I started. And again, I won't continue until I get at least 6 reviews! But this is gonna be a nice long chapter! On with the show...story......hee hee  
  
HARRY POTTER  
  
"Um...Hermione?" Ron said nervously. "Do you have any idea where we are????" Harry and Hermione had found Ron at the Akebeko...somehow...I don't know how. Anyway...  
  
"No, Ron! For the millionth time! There is NO spell that can take us this far back in time!" Hermione had already figured out that they were NOT in London anymore, and they were NOT in the present. They were in the 1800s. And had no idea how to get back. What's more, is that they seemed to be in Japan, and only Hermione knew Japanese, and not a lot of it.  
  
Ron was really scared. But the good food at the Akebeko was enough to make him forget about trouble and instead eat.  
  
But Harry 'knew for sure' that Voldemort had something to do with this, and was glancing around a lot, looking for him, when a man walked in, smoking a cigarette. Harry immediately decided HE was a Death Eater, and glared at him behind his back....  
  
"What are you looking at boy?" The man with the cigarette, who just happened to be Saitou, (for those of you who didn't know) asked Harry.  
  
"I um..." Harry mumbled. This guy reminded him of Snape in a twisted sort of way. "I thought I knew you. So sorry." Harry said quickly, and went back to his food.  
  
But then, another man walked in. He had tall yellow hair, and his left eye twitched a lot. (what, am I the only one who noticed that?) Harry thought this guy looked familiar, so he gathered up his courage, and asked him his name.  
  
"Me? I'm Chou." The man replied. I don't know ya do I?" "No, you don't. Just being friendly!" Harry responded. "Ch-chou?" He thought to himself. "THAT is just wrong..." Harry shivered, thinking of Cho Chang, and then of this new Chou. As he glanced over at him, he saw Chou chugging some alcoholic beverage, and Harry immediately burst out into laughter, picturing Cho Chang with spiky yellow hair, a twitching eye, and an addiction to ButterBeer.  
  
"What's wrong Harry?" Hermione asked. Her and Ron had been outside for a while, getting fresh air. Harry had been too busy thinking to realize they had left, and jumped out of his seat.  
  
In a fit of giggle, Harry told them about Chou, and Ron laughed so loud people thought he was choking, and Saitou, saying he was a police, gave him the Heimlich Maneuver. Ron kicked him where it hurt.  
  
"You...why you better watch out little guy! I was helping you, and you kick me..." Saitou said angrily. Ron blushed, and apologized just as Saitou walked out.  
  
"Good job Ron! 3 points for being a um...baka as they say in Japan!" Hermione huffed. "Oh? Defending a complete stranger? Your hormones finally kicking in Hermione?" Ron retorted.  
  
It was Hermione's turn to blush. "Well, at least I um....well I can't think of anything bad to say now, but if I could I would!"  
  
Harry and Ron laughed as Hermione walked out of the restaurant. Then, Chou started to speak.  
  
"Don't mind Saitou over there. He's been looking to pick a fight with someone, and the person who he wants to pick a fight with has mysteriously disappeared. And he hasn't had enough cigarettes today on account of his wife throwing most of his away."  
  
"That...CREATURE has a WIFE?" Ron said, bursting out in a fit of giggles. But Harry was curious about the fight.  
  
"What kind of fight?" Harry asked.  
  
"You're about MY IQ aren't ya Harry? It's always sword fightin' around here, everyone, EVEN ME knows that!" Chou responded.  
  
Rurouni Kenshin  
  
The Kenshin Gumi all managed to get to Hogwarts somehow. Again, I have no idea how. When they got there, they were all loaded onto the First Year boat. People kept on staring at Sano, wondering how many years he was held back.  
  
At the Sorting Ceremony, all um...'counts on fingers' 5, yes 5 of them were put into Gryffindor. HOW DO YOU SPELL THAT? Okay, moving on. They had no idea what was going on, and none of them had any books, for they had magically appeared in Hogwarts at the end of Chapter One.  
  
Following the crowd, the luckily ended up in Gryffindor tower, to find Crookshanks sitting there. Yahiko screamed bloody murder and jumped onto Sano, who looked at the two of them, and decided they were identical.  
  
Once everyone else had gone to bed, the 5 (Yay! I remembered) of them started to discuss their problem. Okay, well, Yahiko was curled up in a ball, sucking his thumb, and saying something like "Don't hurt me Mini Me! I created you!", so 4 of them were.  
  
"Sessha thinks that we should ask where we are. After all, they called us 'first years' so we should be clueless de gozaru yo." Kenshin stated.  
  
"Yah, accept for it seems everyone else knows what's going on." Sano replied.  
  
"Well, I understand perfectly!" Megumi boasted. "We are dreaming. This is NOT possible in any way." She said, a bit TOO confident.  
  
Kaoru however, was talking to be people about her sword style, trying to get them to convert. A little 1st year promised to keep in touch, for she was muggle born and didn't really want to fight like a wizard. Kaoru didn't understand of course, but she just nodded.  
  
And now, I have tired of writing. So review more, and GIVE ME IDEAS and I will continue. The 6 review thing only goes if I get ideas. Ta ta! 


	3. The Fire!

Well, I got six reviews! Some with praise, some with good ideas...and some kind of threatening. ::cough Reaka cough:: I'm a bit scared now...  
  
So, as a I promised, I am continuing! Oh, and this chapter may have Saitou and/or Yahiko bashing, but it's all in good fun. Saitou's a really cool character!!!! And Yahiko...um...........  
  
Also, this chapter will probably be focused more on the adventures of the Kenshin characters....I'll have to reread some Harry Potter books to get back in the mood!!!! So, look forward to mostly Harry Potter the next chapter.  
  
Disclaimer  
  
Neko- I don't own the Harry Potter or Kenshin people. Cuz if I did...let's just say, Kaoru's name would be Neko-Chan and Sirius would um....okay, I almost gave something away from the Harry Potter 5th book.....! Bad Neko! ::slaps self::   
  
Rurouni Kenshin People  
  
The next morning, the 5 of them went down for breakfast. They had given up trying to figure out what happened, and went to bed after Yahiko tried to kill Crookshanks.... Unfortunately, they didn't know which table to sit at, and ended up sitting next to Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Idiots! You 5 are in Gryfindorr! This is Slytherin! Now, get away and stop dirtying the Slytherin table!" Malfoy pushed them in the direction of the Gryfindor table.  
  
"Ugh, western people can be so rude!" Kaoru said, putting her hand into a fist. "If only I brought my bokken..."  
  
"Kaoru Dono, no need to be so rude de gozaru." Kenshin replied. "However, we do still need to figure out why we are here, and where we are...and why we can suddenly speak English fluently."  
  
"Oh! I know!" Sano exclaimed. "1. We are here because we...okay I don't know that one. But...2. We are in the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft And Wizardry in London, England. 3. The ALMIGHTY Neko-Chan has bestowed the power upon us! We should cherish it!" By then, Sano was standing on the table, on top of some grits. Draco was taking photos.  
  
"Haha! This guy is more fun to make fun of than Potter!" Draco exclaimed. "Hey, where IS Potter anyway? Or has that guy with the X on his cheek took his place as annoying suck up with a scar?" Crabbe and Goyle just shrugged, and reached over to the Gryffindor table to get some Sano-ified grits. "Hey Draco, these are good! You should try them!" Goyle said, spraying grits on Draco's face. Draco twitched, and walked up to get his class schedule. Crabbe and Goyle were annoying him. A lot.  
  
Sano, Kenshin, and Kaoru all had Potions next, with the um...same years as Harry and them were this year. So, now the miraculously changed years. Poor planning, sorry. Same goes for Yahiko and Megumi. Yahiko and Megumi had Care Of Magical Creatures. Uh oh...(note- see chapter one)  
  
Potions  
  
"Hello, I'm Snape, and today I'm very happy. For, the one and only Harry Potter is not here!!!!! However...we have some new students." He death glared at Kenshin, who death-glared right back. Sano hissed. And Kaoru was very confused. A lot of that going on ne?  
  
"Continuing. Don't think that since today is your first day back, you will be let off easily. You will be making a fairly difficult poison, the Anti- Smoking Potion. It stops people from smoking." (see, told ya there was Saitou bashing!)  
  
This made Sano laugh. Really loud. No amount of any potion would stop SAITOU from smoking.  
  
"50 points from Gryfindor for being happy. Oh, and 100 points for death glaring a teacher Mr. Himura." Snape said. Then, he continued on. "You will need fingernail of kappa, (note- kappa is a Japanese water monster), newts eye, and mandrakes."  
  
"Pass the um...mandrake...Kenshin..." Sano asked Kenshin, once they had started making the potions. "Shush Sano! I think sessha's newt eye just blinked..." Sano sweatdropped. Kaoru was carefully mixing the ingredients, when her cauldron burst up in flame. "WHAAAA!!! What went wrong?" She screamed. "Oi Missy! Not only are you bad at cooking, you can't do potions either!" Sano yelled, laughing hysterically. "Kaoru Dono, your robe is on fire!" Kenshin screamed.  
  
"1000 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR FOR STARTING A FIRE!" Snape shouted. "NOW ALL OF YOU GO TO YOUR HOMEROOMS!"  
  
Care Of Magical Creatures  
  
Yahiko took one look at Hagrid and screamed. "AHA! AHA! I KNEW that giant was stalking us! AND YOU DIDN'T BELIEVE ME!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
  
"Um...Yahiko? You didn't say any of that..." Megumi said, sweatdropping. However, Yahiko refused to listen, and ran back to the castle, screaming "HE'S AFTER ME! HE'S AFTER ME!"  
  
Now, what happens to poor little Yahiko? And what about Kaoru? Her only robe is...well...burnt.....this will be interesting....but not if you don't review! My aim this time is 8 reviews!!! Nyan! 


	4. Ron Vs Saitou

A/N: I'm back again! Sorry it took me so long, but I haven't been feelin' the vibe...oookay moving on. Also, my computer broke, so I have to use my sister's and when I WAS gonna write it at one point, was down. So, that is my excuse. Anyways, no CelticHeiressFiona, I did not leave the characters stranded in Japan. Time MAGICALLY froze for them while I was writing the chapter about the Kenshin characters in Harry Potter World. And now, it is time for the Potter characters' time to be unfrozen! This chapter is almost all Harry Potter, but at the end, there IS some Kenshin. More about that later. Okay, well I wrote this at 12:15 AM so please excuse the hyperness attempts. Annnd I think that's it! Okay ON WITH THE SHOW...er fanfiction.  
  
Chapter 4, Ron Vs. Saitou  
  
HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS  
  
Again, magically (Oh! Magic! Oh! Magic) the Harry Potter...okay, let's call them the Harry Potter Gumi just for fun. The Harry Potter GUMI appeared in Kaoru's dojo. Harry got Kenshin's room, Hermione got Kaoru's room, and Ron got Yahiko's room. How did they decide? Their things MAGICALLY appeared in the rooms.  
  
After they got settled in, they went out for a walk to further discuss their surroundings and my pen is running out of ink. Kitsune, (my sister) get me a pencil. Okay, thanks that's better. Anyways, while they were walking, they ran into Saitou, who death glared Ron. Ron death glared right back. And then Harry smiled so big that he could spread enough joy for the both of them. Hermione was lost in her own little word thinking about dancing moo cows. Don't ask. I'm not sure either.  
  
Then, a thought occurred to Ron. Although all of his other possessions made it safely to Tokyo, he hadn't seen his wand! He reached into his robe pocket, looking for it. He found that.........................................................................................................................................YES! It was there! He drew it out, pointing it at Saitou who burst into laughter. (Yes he LAUGHED! I'm amazed too)  
  
"Ha ha ha...THAT'S your weapon? Oh a stick! Save me! HA HA HA!" Saitou exclaimed between laughs. Then, he coughed, turned serious again, muttered "Ahou." and started to walk away.  
  
Ron didn't know what 'ahou' meant, (I'm not sure I do either...;) but it sounded insulting. He was about to cast a horrible spell on Saitou when a little angel appeared on his shoulder and said  
  
"But you can get in trouble for using magic out of Hogwarts!"  
  
Then, the devil came.  
  
"Yah, well he insulted you! Besides, I doubt that guy's even a muggle! He's even too ugly to be a TROLL!" The devil then proceeded to tie the angel to a chair. Therefore, the devil won.  
  
Ron drew out his wand and  
  
! (Insert spell here ;)  
  
"Ha!" Ron thought. "That creep won't be laughing anymore!' So he was surprised when Saitou came at him from behind with a gatotsu. The duel was on now! There was constant screaming and every once and a while a shout of "MY LEG!" And at one point, two guys had to put a black screen in front of them that said "CENSORED FOR VIOLENCE AND PINK HAIR" (Ron had cast a spell to give Saitou pink hair at that moment)  
  
At last, Ron fell down, tired out from doing so much magic. He, Harry, and Hermione started to walk away when they heard Saitou shout "Yo punks! Get back here and finish what you started you!" in a punkish voice. Then, they ran all the way back to the dojo.  
  
Unfortunately for Ron, as soon as they got back to the dojo, there was an owl on the table. A message owl for Ron Weasly.  
  
Okay! Remember that Kenshin I promised you? Course you do. Okay, the dilly o with that is, that, from now on, at the end of each chapter there will be a funny side story. If it is a chapter mostly about the HP characters, then the side story will be RK, and vice versa. So, here is the promised Kenshin!  
  
Kenshin, Yahiko, and Sano were in the same dorms. In the middle of the night, Sano went over to Kenshin's bed, and tapped him on the head, waking him up.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin, can you get me some water?" he asked.  
  
"Uh huh sure Sano." And Kenshin got out of his bed and got Sano some water.  
  
Once Sano got the water, he purposely dumped it on the floor, with an evil smile on his face. Then, he went back to Kenshin and said  
  
"Kenshin, I need some more water."  
  
At first, Kenshin refused but Sano did 'the lip' so Kenshin ran downstairs and got him some water.  
  
Again, Sano dumped it on the floor.  
  
And again, he went to go get some more from Kenshin.  
  
"More water Kenshin!" He demanded.  
  
Of course, Kenshin said no. So Sano fell to the floor and curled up into a little ball, gasping for breath and pretending to die of dehydration. So Kenshin got him some more water.  
  
This went on the whole night. By morning, neither of them had got any sleep, and there was a big puddle on Yahiko's bed thanks to all the water Sano spilled.  
  
"MOMMY!" Yahiko cried out. "SANO WET MY BED!"  
  
OWARI!  
  
Okay, wasn't that just hilarious. No? Oh well. That's enough out of you! Scram! 


	5. Megumi's Care Of Magical Creatures Class

An/N: Again, I wrote this early in the morning (12:37 to be exact)...so it may stink. Anyway... Sorry that last chapter I didn't put how many reviews were needed for me to continue. This time, the goal is 17. This chapter will be R.K in H.P world. I'm not sure if we'll have a HP in RK side story at the end though...gomen nasai! One more thing...ENJOY!!!!  
  
Chapter 5: Megumi's Care Of Magical Creatures Lesson  
  
As you (hopefully) remember from chapter 3, Yahiko abandoned Megumi at Care Of Magical Creatures. So, Megumi was left to take the class with the Ravenclaws.  
  
Hagrid was taking attendance, starting with e Gryfindors. When he got to Megumi's name, he said "Mee-ju-meh Ta-kane-e".  
  
Megumi took a deep breath and aid "It's Megumi. Meh-goo-me. Takani. Ta- Kahn-e"  
  
"Right. Megan it is then." Hagrid replied absentmindedly. Then, he reached YAHIKO'S NAME! Bum bum BUM!  
  
"Yay-high-ko My-oh-gin?" He called.  
  
Silence.  
  
He called again.  
  
"YAY HIGH OH KO!"  
  
"Chirp...chirp...chirp..."  
  
"We can do without the sound effects Bob!" Hagrid yelled to a student.  
  
"He um...got eaten by Snuffeluffegus." Megumi shouted.  
  
"Okay then." Hagrid said, continuing on with the lesson. "Today, we'll be learning about a muggle creature. They are very dangerous."  
  
They heard a scream of "YIPPE!" in the background.  
  
"Bob, what di' I say about the sound effects??" Hagrid growled.  
  
Bob saluted him and said "Sir yes sir!"  
  
Hagrid continued. "The creature we will be learning about, it TAPEWORMS!" "Bum bum bum!" 3 guesses who said that.  
  
Then, with a puff of smoke, Crabe, Goyle, and Draco appeared. "Draco had a tapeworm once." Crabe said. "Poor bloke had diarrhea." Then, Draco slapped him, and said "Shut up!" Then, they disappeared again. Everyone twitched.  
  
"Unnecessary..." Hagrid said, and then continued. "Anyway, these lil' fellows crawl into yer body, and suck out all the food that ya' eat. Then, they KILL YA" Hagrid shouted the last part, scaring everyone half to death. "Doesn't that sound cute?" He concluded. Everyone backed away, S...L...O...W...L...Y... However, Hagrid was unaware of the fright he was causing his students. "Split up into groups of 2, and each group gets a tapeworm to feed." Then, Hagrid disappeared into his cabin to get the tapeworms.  
  
Megumi was looking around for somebody ANYBODY to work with. She was having no luck until she saw a girl standing alone. She walked up to her, and asked her name, introducing herself in the process. Unfortunately for Megumi, the girls name was Chang. CHO Chang. Megumi laughed so hard that this pretty and elegant girl shared the same name as that obnoxious, ugly, brute (sorry Chou fans, just Megumi's opinion of him. Not mine!) Chou! So, Cho Chang walked away angry, leaving Megumi to work by herself...awwww!  
  
End Chapter 5!  
  
A/N: Ha! Everyone's in a bad situation!!!! I'm so EVIL!!!! Sorry if this chapter wasn't funny, I wrote it while I was tired. Remember, 17 reviews! ::puts hair over face and whispers:: 17 Reviews...(from 'The Ring') 


End file.
